Opposite do Attract
by ShinobuUser
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped by the Shichinintai! But after Inuyasha and the others claim her she finds that she doesn't want to leave them. Now traveling together will love bloom between her and Bankotsu? Suikotsu and Sango? BanxKag, SanxSui
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in a whie.. -_-;;

Anyways please please R&R and I'll definitely get back to you guys if you have any questions or comments you want me to answer. Bankotsu and Kagome pairings are my absolute favorite and this one is based on one I've read a couple of years back, but now can't find. Ahem LOOSELY based that is.

Have fun!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Opposites do Attract

Chapter 1

"This is getting way to boring." sighed Kagome. Her normally cheerful eyes were unusually sad. A rarity for the normally upbeat and active girl, unless of course when it involved HIM.

It was mid-afternoon, the sun between morning and night. They had spent the day fighting off Mukotsu and now with the others poisoned-though, thankfully not dead thanks to Sesshomaru- Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo were now unconscious and sleeping off the poison with help from her antidotes. They were now at the mountain side temple with the head monk Renkotsu and with the others sleeping like the dead and Inuyasha gone, presumably to chase after Kikyo after he had caught her scent, she had nothing to do.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't accustomed to being bored. "Hmm…I guess I could practise my archery. I always seem to miss at the most crucial moments. And maybe, I can get a new outfit, like a priestess garb…" she trailed off. She shuddered lightly when she remembered how Mukotsu had been fingering her kilt while they were performing their "wedding dance". Kagome scowled, "Stupid ugly man." She murmured quietly. Getting up quietly from her place beside Shippou who had been curled on her lap she gently placed him beside a sleeping Kilala and left the large spacious room and shut the screen door shut as quietly as possible.

"Good afternoon, Kagome."

Kagome jumped about a mile and turned to face Renkotsu. The bald monk was smiling kindly at her. The elegant smile was on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. Kagome bit her lip nervously as she looked at his calculating eyes.

She shook her head from the dark thoughts and smiled warmly at him. "Hello Renkotsu. Thanks again for letting my friends stay here."

"Ah. No problem. I do get a little lonely now that the Band of Seven had killed my brothers."

"I'm really sorry."

Renkotsu blinked looking surprised. The amount of guilt and sadness in her voice and face puzzled him. "Why so?"

Kagome turned her face to look at the graves that were under the partial shade of the ruthless sun. "My friends and I were attacked earlier today by a Shichinintai member named Mukotsu, thankfully Inuyasha's brother saved us from his poison but maybe if we had found him sooner you're brothers wouldn't have been murdered."

Renkotsu inwardly smirked. _'So the wench actually feels guilty? Does she not realize that there are 5 others of us now other than Mukotsu and Kyokotsu?" _

He voiced the latter part of the question. Without the names of course, after all she wasn't supposed to know that he knew them. Knowing their names would only cause unwanted questions.

Kagome blushed at his question and looked down, "Yes…but still. It is possible that Mukotsu had murdered them before coming here. I know that Kyokotsu was finished off by another of our friends a while ago so he couldn't have killed them."

"Hmm." Was Renkotsu's bland reply.

"Anyways," continued Kagome snapping out of her morose wanderings, "I was wondering if I could have any spare priestess clothes you would have here? My clothes have kinda been a magnet for trouble lately and I really would like to change out of them." She sighed inwardly, dressing in any of the clothes from her era always caused questions and the permanent "She must be a demon!" exclamations. No, passing for a priestess was definitely easier.

"Of course. Please come this way." Smiled Renkotsu. "Out of curiosity, what do you mean by unwanted attention?"

Kagome hesitated then giggled in embarrassment, "Well Mukotsu, one of the Shichinintai, earlier today tried to stun me with poison so he could take me to be his wife-." She was oblivious to Renkotsu as his eyes widened, "-I was lucky that I had some antidote that could cure it before it entered my body too much but the others were exposed to it more so now they're recuperating."

They had now stopped in front of another sliding screen door. A giant statue of Buddha rested in the front of the room taking up nearly the entire wall. Renkotsu headed towards the back of the statue where there was a simple wooden cupboard filled with priestess and monk clothing. He unfurled a neatly folded priestess garb. Kagome eyed it critically. It was the exact same as Kikyo's. Sighing, Kagome took the outfit and murmured a thanks. Renkotsu nodded and stepped out tactfully to let her change.

Standing outside the doorway Renkotsu heard the quiet whoosh of clothing fall to the ground and turned away. So Mukotsu had been planning to use the girl as his wife huh. The damned fool had probably forgotten that Jakotsu would have immediately killed the girl for his loathing of the female race. He probably didn't even know of the two jewel shards he knew that girl possessed. It would be so easy to just kill her right now, vulnerable as she was. However, killing her could mean trouble for him later on. Kouga, the wolf demon and Inuyasha the half breed both seemed to have feeling for the girl. If he killed her now, their thirst for revenge would know no bounds. The tajiya and monk could easily be taken care of. But this Sesshomaru sounded interesting. If he had been able to withstand Mukotsu`s poison he must be powerful indeed.

The screen door slid open and a newly changed Kagome stepped out with her school uniform in her arms.

"Lady Kagome." Asked Renkotsu suddenly, an idea forming in his mind. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"But yes," continued Kagome a little later. "That's why my friends are against Naraku."

Renkotsu looked surprised at the wealth of information she had provided him with. The girl was so trusting. Did she not realize that it was suspicious that he was the only one to survive the Shichinintai attack? He was insulted that she readily believed the fact that a monk could escape the Shichinintai, them that had _never_ let anyone escape alive. Especially since Kyokotsu could always smell the live ones out. The others had the uncanny ability to be able to sense a human's presence in a room. Usually tainted by fear.

Neverthless, here she was. The pure, obviously innocent miko girl named Kagome. He could feel her power rolling off her in waves. She was obviously powerful. But he knew that she could not control her powers fully. It was obvious that at least that idiot Mukotsu had fulfilled his job, to put a poison in Kagome that would dull her priestess powers to nothingness. It lasted only for a short while though until nightfall. Only a couple more hours to obtain her jewel shards. He couldn't kill her because Naraku had ordered it so. They were to get the jewel shards and then to capture her if Naraku decided to. But never to kill her.

"My goodness." smiled Renkotsu his eyes gentle. Inwardly he was gagging at this facade. "You must be all great fighters from this Naraku. He sounds extremely dangerous."

Kagome nodded. They were both sitting in front of 2 now empty boxes of bento. Having finished dinner Kagome dutifully picked up the plates and began to wash them in a basin.

Damn it. Night was about to fall. He was about to run out of time.

Renkotsu was a man of strategy. He thought before jumping. The only time he ever let loose was when he murdered. Other then that, he was contained, aloof. He found the leadership of Bankotsu infuriating sometimes. Although he did have a grudging affection for their leader sometimes he felt like bopping his head for being such a little kid. He caught himself thinking sometimes about how much a leader he would be then Bankotsu. But those moments were few and far between. He had no real desire to be leader, he just thought about Bankotsu like a superior older brother to an irritating little brother.

So he weighed his options:

Kill the girl and risk the wrath of Aniki and this Naraku fellow, Inuyasha, Kouga the wolf demon, possibly this Sesshomaru person and the tajiya and the monk.

Kami, even two jewel shards wouldn't help against that many fighters.

Or he could:

Knock her out and steal them while capturing her in the process until further instruction. Risk Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and the monk and tajiya.

Option 2 had less murderers and he would rather take his chances with Kagome's friends rather then with Bankotsu.

Smirking with his decision he walked up behind Kagome who had practicing her shooting. A second later she collapsed in his arms, his fingers where a pressure point had been on her neck.

'_Good. Now I'll just leave now before Inuyasha can come back.'_

Shedding his monk clothing Renkotsu, dressed in his usual armor jumped silently to the trees at the edge of the monastery and took off with the priestess Kagome in his arms unconscious.

The saimyosho followed them the entire time

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Hmm. So Renkotsu captured Kagome. Admirable that he didn't kill her off immediately but he probably didn't want to risk his skin with the others wrath.' mused Naraku. Kanna was standing in front of him while she showed him the mirror's contents.

"Should we kill her?" inquired Kagura snapping her fan open.

"No. I believe I can make good use of Kagome." smirked Naraku. Speaking to the Saimyosho perched on his shoulder he said, "Tell the others to keep her alive until I say so. They are not to harm her at all. If they let her run away tell Bankotsu I will remove one of the shards from one of his beloved brothers starting with Jakotsu."

They saimyosho buzzed and took off with the others.

"My, generous aren't we? Why are you so determined to keep Kikyo's reincarnation alive?" asked Kagura her red eyes trained on his equally crimson ones.

"Kagura. I have my reasons. Like I said, Kagome will prove to be extremely useful."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Shit.' _

Inuyasha had been on his way to the mountain temple when he had run into some heavy interference. A metal monster that went by the name Ginkotsu had began to shoot everything from rockets to razor blades at him. He had barely escaped but not after destroying him with his wind scar. He was anxious to get back there, he didn't trust Renkotsu with his graveyard soil scent. He had said it was from the graves of his brothers but…

He was also anxious to get back to Kagome. He didn't like leaving her alone for any period of time without protection, she always managed to get into trouble somehow because of the jewel shards. He couldn't even count the number of times she had been kidnapped anymore. The others were of no use now of course being completely knocked out by that sick bastard Mukotsu.

His fists clenched convulsively as he remembered that he had tried to make Kagome his _bride._

He arrived at the temple and sniffed the air experimentally. His eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't smell Renkotsu and Kagome anywhere.

'_Damn it all! I should I stayed with her! And with Renkotsu smelling like graveyard soil, he must have been one of the Shichinintai!'_

He burst into the room where Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala were. All four were still unconscious. He ran out again and ran everywhere around the temple trying to sniff Kagome. Finally he arrived outside where he saw some trees at the edge of the temple. He bit back a growl when he smelled Renkotsu's scent intermingled with Kagome's. The bastard must have carried her off along with the jewel shards.

'Inuyasha?' asked Shippou rubbing his eyes. He had finally woke up and had heard Inuyasha frantically running around the temple.

'Where's Kagome?'

"Shippou. You stay here with the others. Kagome's been kidnapped by one of the Shichinintai. I`m counting on you."

Shippou`s eyes widened. He squeaked out, "K-kay."

Inuyasha nodded at him before leaping away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome groaned.

Her head was _killing _her.

She frowned, her eyes still closed. What was that sound? Ah yes. Wind. The same sound that happened when Inuyasha carried her on his back. But he wasn't piggybacking her like he usually did. He was holding in his arms. Not that she was complaining. But it was just _different. _She sighed happily and opened her eyes expecting to meet warm amber orbs.

And nearly fell from fright when she saw Renkotsu's black eyes instead.

"Renkotsu!" she shrieked, "What are you doing!"

She noticed that he had covered his hat with a square piece of cloth and had on expensive looking armor as opposed to his monks robes, but that wasn't the only different thing about him, he had a jewel shard on his neck! The glow was dim, as if her vision if it was a thick haze that she just was starting to make out.

And she could only think of one reason why he would need that jewel shard.

Naraku.

Renkotsu smirked down at her. So she was finally awake huh? It was nearly morning now and they were in a deep underground cave that Renkotsu had just arrived in. The saimyosho had brought in a nearly decapitated Ginkotsu and now it was up to him to repair him.

Kagome jumped out of his arms and pointed an excusing finger at him. "You're one of the Naraku's minions aren't you! I can't believe you lied like that!"

Renkotsu cringed and rolled his eyes at her shrill tone. This was the reason why there weren't any females in the group.

He walked without a word past Kagome who looked outraged at being ignored.

The next words he said made Kagome whirl around in shock.

"Jakotsu. Control yourself and don't kill her."

The clearly gay man pouted at being caught. He had been standing behind the two of them and had sneakily risen his sword intent on cutting Kagome up into oblivion.

"Renkotsu." He whined. "This wench can't even do anything. I'm sure Naraku won't mind _too _much if I kill her."

Kagome gulped at the blasé way both of them were discussing her death.

Looking at her again Jakotsu stuck his tongue at her and muttered under his breath. "Besides she's absolutely hideous."

This sparked her anger.

"Say that again." hissed Kagome suddenly in front of Jakotsu her terra eyes on fire.

"Jeez. So oversensitive as well. This is why I can't stand woman. They're all the same." Jakotsu yawned patting his mouth. He sheathed his sword and walked away from Kagome and sat down on a straw mat on the dirt ground of the cave.

"You think all woman are equally hideous Jakotsu." Interrupted Renkotsu amused. He was blowing fire from his mouth into a pit of coals with Ginkotsu hanging over it being supported by an metal link rope.

Kagome didn't look away from Jakotsu her eyes still on fire, knuckles white over her bow which, thankfully she still carried.

Jakotsu pouted. "All women should go back to hell where they belong. Besides how she gets to go play with Inuyasha is beyond unfair!"

Kagome looked at him incredulously while taking note of his appearance. He wore a purple kimono with green patterned leaves all over it with a lighter purple scarf resting on his shoulders. Two purple snake fangs were tattooed on his delicate cheeks starting from his eyes and going vertical. His short hair was tied back in a small high ponytail and were tied with adorable hairbands with a decorative charm on them. However, what strongly led Kagome to suspect he was gay was the fact that he had one side of his obi was tied up so that it stopped instead at the middle of his thigh and his use of bright red lipstick on his thin lips and subtle uses of eyeliner. That and how color coordinated his outfit was. It was completely weird, he was a walking oxymoron, delicate yet deadly. His sword, use of snakeskin for a sheath and arm armour and the aggressive tattooes betrayed that he was someone to not take lightly in battle.

Kagome sighed lightly, forgetting her previous anger. It was just her luck to be kidnapped. By a monk who was actually a zombie assassin. Also a gay assassin who seemed to despise the female race and a weird limbless red haired person who was hanging over a blazing hot pit of coals in a giant underground cave. Oh yeah, this was just one of those days.

"Anyways," continued Jakotsu examining his nails. "When do I finally get to meet this Inuyasha guy? And Aniki? I haven't seen him for _ages._"

Renkotsu was still blowing fire. "Patiece Jakotsu. I believe we are meeting Aniki tomorrow so we can go get revenge on the castle that betrayed us and chopped our heads off. Aniki plans to retrieve his Banryuu. After that, the half-breed should be able to smell the stench of blood and our little captive here. I'm sure you're dear friend Kouga will also be attending."

Jakotsu brightened visibly. "Really? A raid with Aniki and the others, and afterwards a battle with Inuyasha and Kouga?!" He squirmed with delight, "This is awesome! I'm totally looking forward to it! I'm gonna rip Inuyasha to pieces and then cut off his cute little ears as a souvenir! I'm sure they're soo soft and squishy. And afterwards, with Kouga I'll cut off his tail! It might take a while since he's so fast and all but that's only because of his jewel shards! It really annoyed me when he kept on sidestepping my Ja-."

Renkotsu put on a disgusted face at his ramblings but with his back turned to Jakotsu, he didn't notice. Kagome just looked green at the obviously adoring voice Jakotsu was speaking. _'These guys are really weird. And that guy is so yaoi its creeping me out.' _Images of sweaty fighters battling it out in a bed flashed unbidden in her mind and she cringed in disgust and shook her head to clear her mind _'Oh Kami Kagome! Get your head out of the gutter! Stop channelling Eri you naughty girl!' _she screamed in her mind.

Her actions had caused the other 3 occupants of the cave to look at her, puzzled. Kagome realizing that they were staring blushed and and grinned weakly. They shrugged and went back to their previous activities.

'_I have to find a way to get out of here. My arrows will work now that the effects of the poison have worn off but against Jakotsu and Renkotsu I won't stand a chance. My best hope is to wait until tomorrow when I see the others again. And maybe I can somehow save those people at the castle they were talking about. Forming a barrier…? No, that's a risk, I can only protect one other person at a time and even then it's so draining…'_ She bit on her lip thinking.

Jakotsu smirked watching her. The wench was probably trying to think of a way to escape, or save the people at the castle the stupid girl. Well he wasn't going to complain. It would chase away the dullness of the morning of waiting for the fight and maybe then he would have an excuse to chop her worthless head off. He leaned back sighing contentedly. One would just have to hope for the best.


	2. The Reluctance of Truth

Chapter 2

The Reluctance of Truth

"Dammit, where is Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha furiously. He had been running around the entire forest from Mt. Hakurei to the mountain temple and there was still no trace of Kagome. Her scent had been masked, obviously Renkotsu knew his way around a demon's nose or he had been pulling a leaf from Kagura's book and could suddenly fly.

He was startled when he saw a soul catcher. "Kikyo…?"

Abruptly forgetting Kagome he wheeled around to another direction and sped off following the scent of his undead lover who appeared sitting against a tree.

"Kikyo." He whispered horrified. Huge, vicious gashes were everywhere on her body until her entire priestess outfit was dyed a deep brown of old blood. Her eyes were dull as the blood dripped from her body, the soul catchers frantically putting more souls into her.

"I-Inu…yasha." murmured Kikyo. "I hoped that you would come."

Inuyasha was immediately in front of her crouching down and tenderly pulling her against him. "Who did this to you?" he asked. Although his touch was tender his voice was the opposite.

She smiled weakly. "It was..one of the Band of Seven. Suikotsu. He broke my bow and attacked while I was unsuspecting. He…he slaughtered everyone in the village I was staying. Even the children." A single tear rolled down her pale face. "I was absolutely helpless in front of him, and his friend. There was another..... the one with the long ebony….braid….." she trailed off and gasped and coughed up blood.

Inuyasha growled, "Kikyo, just hold on! I promise I'll avenge you! Don't die on me y'here!" On the last part his voice cracked, becoming laced with desperation.

Kikyo smiled gently, "I know....thank you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome yawned and stretched. After finally falling asleep it felt like as soon as she closed her eyes she had to open them again with someone roughly shaking her awake.

'Ok! Ok! I'm a-awake already." She yawned.

"Wench! Get you're ass up now we're about to go!" hissed a voice.

Kagome opened one eye. It was Jakotsu leaning down with his hands on his hips looking completely disgruntled.

"Finally," He grumbled when Kagome stood up. ", took you long enough."

They were still in the cave of course but Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were now outside. Kagome frowned when she saw that the sky was still dark. It was just past dawn and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Turning, her chocolate brown eyes widened when she saw Ginkotsu.

After what seemed an entire night's work Renkotsu had managed to transform the limbless creation into a _tank. _

'Pretty good huh? I made sure Ginkotsu has enough artillery to take down an army…. or two." sneered Renkotsu patting Genkotsu's side. "Now climb on, we have to go meet Aniki and decide what to do with you. Kagome yelped as he grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly on Ginkotsu's side. Her butt collided painfully with the hard metal. Wincing she rubbed the sore spot and glared at him. Renkotsu just smirked and turned away and called Jakotsu.

Jakotsu climbed on behind Kagome. "Renkotsu, will it be a while when we find Inuyasha?"

Renkotsu scowled, "Yes Jakotsu, the sooner we meet Aniki, the sooner we can finish retrieving his Banryuu and the sooner Inuyasha will come."

Jakotsu sighed, shoulders sagging. "I know, I know. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to do everything as quickly as possible. Is Suikotsu going to be with Bankotsu?"

Renkotsu nodded without taking his eyes off the road. "Yes, I believe he was awakening him last night."

Jakotsu grinned evilly. "Oh really? Jeez, I almost feel bad for anybody who was near him. Suikotsu's always so thirsty for blood after awakening. It must be because his other side is so damned saint-like."

Kagome looked behind her listening to their conversation. _'Suikotsu huh? I'm guessing Bankotsu is this Aniki that Jakotsu's been going on about. And what did they mean by awakening and other side? Sounds like this guy is a classic and , but somehow, I have a feeling I don't want to know.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean we're taking care of some wench!" hollered Bankotsu. He was glaring at the hell insects who were currently surrounding him and Suikotsu. They buzzed a reply to his question. The young mercenary sighed irritatedly and scratched the back of his head suddenly thoughtful.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand you, no matter what you say huh? Is she that important?"

They buzzed again.

"I see, hmm. So she's their main weakness huh. Whatever, we can handle them no problem. Once I get my Banryuu that is." smirked Bankotsu cockily, cracking his knuckles.

Suikotsu growled. "So this priestess Kagome huh? Think she'll be powerful?"

Bankotsu rolled his shoulders, his cerulean eyes trained on a castle in the distance, "No, Naraku's mentioned her before. He was pretty wary of her powers though but I doubt she's anything important, she may have great powers but she seems to have no control of them I mean we may be undead but holy powers are more deadly to scum like him. And if she does try to use them, I'm sure we can…stop her."

Suikotsu nodded, "Should the others be coming soon?"

"They're right around the corner. I still need Renkotsu to give the warning letter to them, I can't write for crap." Sighed Bankotsu.

Suikotsu grinned, amused but turned when he heard a greeting.

"Hey Bankotsu! Suikotsu!" cried Jakotsu jumping up on Ginkotsu and waving frantically.

Kagome gulped nervously. Two men were standing on the grassy cliff. One a handsome young man around her age with a long braid that reached to the end of his back and a taller, vicious looking man with long metal claws attached to his hands. Her eyes widened when she realized the young man had 3 jewel shards whereas all the othes had one! Three!

Ginkotsu finally stopped near them and as they climbed off Renkotsu grabbed Kagome's arm ignoring her wince of pain. "Aniki, Suikotsu. It's been a while." He greeted.

"Hey Renkotsu." greeted Bankotsu casually his arms crossed.

Jakotsu pushed Renkotsu and Kagome aside, "Aniki! The most horrible thing has happened!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Bankotsu cocking an eyebrow, "What's so horrible Jakotsu?"

"I'm being taken away from my darling Inuyasha! And w-we have to take care of THAT!" he screamed shrilly, pointing at Kagome melodramatically.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome and scrutinized her. She fidgeted under his intense once over and shivered slightly. Now that she closer to him she could see just how handsome he was. Even more so than Inuyasha, his tan skin contrasted with his brilliant cerulean eyes. His armor screamed of good quality and he moved with easy, graceful catlike movements that murmured his warrior standing, most astounding was the shockingly long ebony braid that hung spiritedly down his back. However, Kagome's awe of his beauty was immediately chased away by what he said next.

"So you're Inuyasha's wench huh. The priestess chick. Looking at you now, I can't understand why Naraku seems so afraid of you. I'd understand if you're friends were powerful but a dirty half-breed and a mangy wolf isn't that too big of a deal."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She shook free of Renkotsu and glared at Bankotsu.

"Excuse me braid boy. But the reason why Naraku's 'afraid'-," she put heavy sarcasm in the work, "-is probably because I can purify him to hell and the 'dirty half-breed's name is Inuyasha. I-nu-ya-sha, and the mangy's wolf's is Kouga. And they're both really great and powerful demons that are going to be really angry if you don't let me go!"

Bankotsu blinked. What did she say?

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest mimicking Bankotsu. "And besides it's Kagome, Ka-go-me. Three syllables, it's not that hard you know!"

Bankotsu blinked again, then he gave a sexy half smirk, "Huh. So you got more spunk then you let on huh? Well Ka-go-me, sorry to let you know that by tonight you're friends are all gonna have their heads chopped off and they won't be so scary then huh?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the extent of the danger she and her friends were in. There was no way in hell Bankotsu was lying, he really did think that they were going to die. Her hands clenched unconsciously. No, Inuyasha was strong enough to defend himself against these zombies, and she was positive that he would rescue her somehow in battle. With this thought confidently in her mind she didn't notice that Jakotsu speaking.

"Bankotsu." Cut in Jakotsu with puppy dog eyes, "Can I please-please battle Inuyasha today?"

Bankotsu shook his head, "No way. That mutt is gonna be mine. I wanna test out Banryuu against his Tetsuiga."

Jakotsu pouted but didn't complain, a first.

Kagome, snapping out of her reverie looked around at the scenery for the first time. It was a peaceful place, full of long lush grass on a cliffside with a forest far below and behind. The only blight on the landscape was a giant castle built into the side of an opposing mountain. She gulped, she had a feeling they weren't there to look at the castle just to appreciate it's architecture.

Bankotsu looked over at her, noticing the direction of her gaze. He smirked when he saw the castle. No doubt the girl would truly get a taste of fear when she saw just an extent of what he and the others could do.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Today was not Inuyasha's day.

First Kagome had been kidnapped, by one of Naraku's minions no less.

Then Kikyo had nearly died from another one-or two of those zombies. Ironic since she was one herself. However the humor was lost in the livid Inuyasha.

It was midday now and Inuyasha was still looking for Kagome _and _her captors. _Just you wait Kagome, I'm gonna get you back while I teach these bastards how to say hello to Tetsuiga!_

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha's face brightened marginally when he saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou riding on top of Kilala. "Hey, you guys feeling better now?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, we woke up later last night after you had left, Shippou told us what was going on but we were still weak. After a full night's rest though me and ther others are well recuperated."

Inuyasha nodded grinning, with the others back by his side he had renewed confidence that they would find Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Sango, "Kirara's picked up Kagome's scent!"

"Yup. I can smell her too, it's faint though." He sped up quickly, his nose twitching, "And it's with that damned monk from the mountain!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome groaned and buried her face in her hands. The other Shichinintai had gone to the castle to do something Naraku had wanted them to do. Since speed and subtlety were needed apparently for the errand Bankotsu had ordered that Ginkotsu stay behind on the cliff with Kagome to make sure she didn't get in their way and/or run away until they 'signaled' for him to come.

"Great," she mumbled drawing her leg to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I am being held captive with an undead metal monster that seems to have an unlimited amount of artillery to take out an army. The Shichinintai are probably going to murder that entire castle for revenge for their deaths and so Bankotsu can get his 'baby' back. She bit her lip in frustration when she remembered what had happened before the others had left.

_Flashback_

'_You won't be needing that.' Smirked Renkotsu taking her bow and arrows and throwing them off the cliff.._

'_Hey!' shouted Kagome indignantly._

"_Please. We don't want you to shoot at poor, defenceless Ginkotsu now while he's so kindly protecting you now would we?'_

_They all laughed and sped away._

_End Flashback_

They were still at the cliff. It was almost nice sitting there on the lush grass with birdsong surrounding her and the sun shining down on her. Too bad there was a half man and half metal assassin behind her guarding her so she couldn't escape.

Sighing she withdrew a small cloth bag from her red priestess pocket. It was filled with birdseed that Jinenji had given her the last time they had visited him. It seemed like a good way to pass the time by feeding the birds. Humming a little she stood up and stretched and in view of a passing bird she sprinkled some into the grass. The little sparrow cocked its head in interest and dove to the ground by Kagome's feet, hopping around and pecking the ground in hopes to find the delicious birdseed. In minutes about a large flock of sparrows surrounded the ground where Kagome was at. They covered the ground and sat on her shoulders and her outstretched hand. She giggled softly when one began to preen her hair.

During this, Ginkotsu watched in interest at all the birds surrounding the priestess. His left eye widened when some sat around him and began to chirp their interest at the giant shiny thing they sat on. Kagome whirled around in surprise when she saw this. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the scene that met her eyes.

Ginkotsu seemed flustered at all the birds that were now surrounding him chirping their interest. A light blush sat on his cheeks. This deadly, half steel, half man assassin didn't seem to know what to do with a couple of innocent birds. It was surprisingly…_adorable_.

"Do you like birds?" asked Kagome walking towards him. Watching him flustered had banished her previous fear of him.

Ginkotsu regarded her, then clanged, "Gersh."

She took that as a yes. "Cool. You know it's really hard to get this number of birds. I've tried so many times on my own but I only got 10 the most. My friend Jinenji could get the entire flock though. I think all these birds came also because they seem to like you. It's like Jinenji, birds don't care about outer appearances, but they can tell those who are kind."

Kind? Was this girl calling him _kind?_ Ginkotsu had been called many things, a monster, a demon from hell; the list was endless, but never kind.

"By the way, I'm Kagome if you didn't already know." continued Kagome smiling up at him.

Ginkotsu stared at her, now she was introducing herself to him?

Just then a part of the castle exploded.

Kagome gave a soft cry of shock and whirled around as the birds took off, shrieking into the sky.

"We have to go now." Clanged Ginkotsu.

_So that was the signal? _Wondered Kagome. She had clambered on Ginkotsu's side, not wanting to see him using force to bring her with him to his friends. She continued to muse silently, _Why would they blow up that up though? If they do that they're only going to attract attention. But maybe that's why they did that. What did Jakotsu say? A fight in the castle, then with Inuyasha and Kouga? Yes! That's exactly what they meant! And surely with all the blood and the explosion Inuyasha and the others will come to investigate it and then…_she gulped. Probably Bankotsu was going to gut her in front of the others to taunt them, or use her as a shield so the others couldn't attack while he and the others continued to attack them mercilessly.

She shook her head, she'd be damned before she let them do that. She'd just have to distract them so Inuyasha and the others could save her! The question was, how?

"Not a single person left alive? Well that's rather inconvenient." Sighed Bankotsu dipping his cup into the bucket containing sake. He turned to Jakotsu, "You weren't really thinking were you Jakotsu? You could've left a woman or two alive to pour our drinks."

"How can I think of little things like that Aniki? I've got much more important things to worry about, like when am I going to see my beloved Inuyasha again?" whined Jakotsu.

Renkotsu in front of them snorted, "You musn't worry about that Jakotsu, Inuyasha has a keen sense of smell."

Bankotsu smiled, "That's true, all we have to do is sit back patiently and wait. Inuyasha will follow the smell of blood right to us."

"You think so?" asked Jakotsu, a glimmer of hope spread on his face, "If you say so, but I don't know how much longer I can take."

"Aniki." started Renkotsu ignoring Jakotsu.

"Yes, Renkotsu?" asked Bankotsu sipping from his cup.

"Why do you think Naraku brought us back to life?"

"To get rid of his enemies, such as the ones named Inuyasha and Kouga. That's why."

"But you're the only one that's ever met him. Can you tell us a bit more about him?"

Bankotsu closed his eyes, his tone chiding. "Renkotsu, we've been brought back to life. We can wreak havoc just like the good old days. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, of course." answered Renkotsu with a worried face. He looked away. _Big brother is determined not to tell me more then he already has. Why?"_

Jakotsu sipped his sake cup again then sighed dreamily, "Inuyasha. I hope you get here really soon."

Suikotsu at the gate on lookout tensed, "Some kind of whirlwind!" he called.

Renkotsu looked around sharply.

Kouga skidded to a stop in front of Jakotsu and Bankotsu, "I assume you're the Band of Seven." He stated, fangs bared.

"Oh! Hey Kouga." Said Jakotsu casually, waving an arm in greeting.

"Well, well, well. So the wolf gets here before the dog I see." commented Bankotsu smirking.

Kouga snarled, "Quit acting so smug! I know for a _fact_ that you're in cahoots with Naraku! So tell me where he is!"

Bankotsu scratched his head, "Jeez, seems that this Naraku character has made enemies of _a lot_ of people." He turned to Jakotsu completely ignoring Kouga, who looked outraged, "Do you think we should trust him?"

Jakotsu looked at him questioningly, "How am I supposed to know Big Brother? You're the only one that's ever really met him."

"If you refuse to tell me," Growled Kouga, "I'll kill you!" he jumped towards the two of them.

A sword exploded on his left and he avoided it, cursing. Jakotsu standing with Jakotsutou raised above his head looked thoughtful, "Right. I just remembered. We still have a match to finish."

Kouga jumped back. "Nice try! I already know about that snake-like sword of yours. But here's a question you creepy gay man, why is Kagome's lovely scent reeking off all of you!"

"Jeez, her _again_?" pouted Jakotsu. "What are you? In love with that wench?" Jakotsu asked.

"Shut up! And answer my question!" snarled Kouga leaping towards him.

Jakotsu made a face, "You _are_ in love with her! I can't believe it! That _woman_ has you under her thumb! It's so unfair!"

Kouga growled, "Shut up! I am _not_ under her thumb. If anyone is," he sidestepped another blow from Jakotsu, "it's that damn Inuyasha!"

Jakotsu gasped, "No…" he whispered, "Not my beloved Inuyasha!" his face crumpled.

Kouga took a step back in surprise, _What the…_

Jakotsu's eyes were covered by his bangs. Then without warning he lifted his head, his face contorted with rage. "Die!" he shrieked attacking crazily at Kouga.

Kouga sidestepped his attacks, his eyes wide at the unbridled fury of his opponent.

"Aah." Said Renkotsu smirking.

"Hmm, looks like wolf boy's about to die." commented Bankotsu still sipping on his sake cup.

"Damn!" swore Kouga. "This guy's crazy! I can't avoid his blades for much longer either!" he winced as a blade cut his left arm.

All of a sudden a blade blocked the oncoming Jakotsuto inches from Kouga's face. _Wha…?_

"Move ya wimpy wolf!"

"You!" barked Kouga.

"Inuyasha." Hissed Jakotsu, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hey! Who told _you_ to get involved!"

"Shut up ya mangy wolf! I don't even know why I bothered to save your sorry hide!"

"I had it under control!"

"Yeah, that's why there was a blade coming towards you're face right!"

"Back off! At least I'm not the one that lost Kagome!"

The two growled at each other.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh. I don't have time to deal with you anyways." He turned around and pointed his sword at the now standing Bankotsu. "You! With the long braid, did you attack Kikyo and kidnap Kagome!?"

Bankotsu smirked, "The undead priestess? Don't tell me she's still alive. Especially after Suikotsu had such a good time shredding her apart."

Inuyasha bared his fangs dangerously but Bankotsu continued, undaunted.

"And relax, your little whore is safe. In fact, you'll be seeing her very, very soon."

Inuyasha and Kouga snarled at the name but looked relieved at the news.

Bankotsu laughed at this, "Love! You two disgust me." He lunged at Inuyasha with Banryuu, "Love," he sneered, "is for-," he blocked Tetsuiga, "weaklings!"

"Watch who you're calling weak!"

"Inuyasha!" called Miroku. He, Sango, Shippou and Kirara had all arrived.

"Took ya long enough." growled Inuyasha without turning around.

The others assumed battle stances and began to battle the other Shichinintai members. Kouga began to fight Renkotsu while Sango fought Jakotsu and Miroku had to deal with Suikotsu.

"Kirara!" called Sango, "Protect Shippou!"

The great cat nodded and took off to the air with a wide-eyed Shippou on her back.

The fight was intense with neither side gaining an advantage. It only broke when two newcomers joined the battle.

"It's Kagome!" yelled Shippou excitedly from Kirara's back. Being up in the air they had a clear view of the metal monster which had Kagome riding on its back, her face determined.

"Kagome." breathed Kouga looking relieved. He ducked when Renkotsu blew more fire at his head.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango repeated the call.

"Inuyasha!" cried out Kagome her face brightening.

"You idiot! I can't believe you got yourself kidnapped again! And you're _supposed _to be able to see the jewel shards!"

Kagome's face darkened, "Jeez! Sorry! It's not like I asked Renkotsu to kidnap me you know! Besides how was I supposed to know that Mukotsu stunned my priestess powers into nonexistence that night!"

"A word of advice Inuyasha." Growled Bankotsu, "You should really keep your eyes on your opponent!" He aimed a blow at Inuyasha who blocked it with his Tetsuiga at the last minute. He winced, _Damn, this guy is strong! But how can I rescue Kagome when I'm stuck dealing with him!?" _

Ginkotsu clanged, "No!" yelled Renkotsu. "Don't do anything until I tell you to!"

"Shut up!" snarled Kouga punching him on the face. Renkotsu looked shocked but jumped a few feet away clutching his left cheek. "You bastard." He growled.

"Hark who's talking." Shot back Kouga, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome looked anxious at all the desperate battles surrounding her. _How can I help them!_ She thought desperately. She noticed a bow and a quiver full of arrows which lay a few feet away. _That's it!_

She jumped off Ginkotsu's side and ran towards it, only to trip when Ginkotsu wrapped a long metal chain around her foot, just inches away from the bow.

She winced and propped herself up looking back at Ginkotsu. "Don't move." He clanged ominously.

"Kagome!" They both looked up as Shippou and Kirara sped towards Kagome. The fire cat ripped the chain apart with her teeth while Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows and jumped onto Kirara's back.

"Great job guys." smiled Kagome warmly hugging Shippou.

"Damn." Snarled Bankotsu when he saw what happened.

Unnoticed to everybody, the saimyosho buzzed around, watching the battle.

Naraku scowled when he saw how things were progressing. He was watching the entire battle through Kanna's mirror in a dark cave. He was undergoing a transformation of course. At the moment he had hundreds of different hideous sounding demon appendages sticking out of him underneath the baboon cloak that had ridden down to expose his face and shoulders.

"How disappointing. The Band of Seven are unable to defeat Inuyasha and those other irritating friends of his." said Naraku softly still looking at the mirror. He continued to muse to himself out loud. "However they are all putting up a desperate fight. But using them as decoys was obviously a bad idea, they were just a waste of jewel shards, while Bankotsu has three no less. I won't even need to use them since I still have my precious barrier erector…" he trailed off, his crimson eyes still absorbed in the depths of Kana's mirror.

"Kana." He said suddenly.

"Yes?" whispered the albino child.

"It is time we put an end to the Band of Seven."

The battle still waged on, the only difference was now Kagome, Kirara and Shippou were battling against Ginkotsu, who seemed angry that his ward had escaped him. More razor blades whipped past Kagome and she winced at how close they had avoided them.

"Kagome! Use you're arrows to defeat him!" yelled Shippou shrilly.

"I can't." answered Kagome quietly her eyes trained on Ginkotsu's.

"What do you mean you can't? Are you afraid?"

"No!" Kagome said looking offended, "I just…don't want to. Kill any of them." Her eyes swept over to the rest of the Shichinintai.

Shippou looked flabbergasted, "Kagome! Don't tell me you _like _the Band of Seven!"

Kagome didn't answer. Her guilty yet confused expression was enough of one.

Shippou groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Wait till the others find out." He groaned again.

_I don't understand it! _Screamed Kagome in her mind, _Why do I feel like this…about the Band of Seven no less! They've treated me like dirt up until now. Why do I not want them to get hurt, I just don't understand!_

Her head snapped up as she sensed a powerful presence. She gasped as she recognized the glowing figure of the person who stood in front of her in midair. "Midoriko.." whispered Kagome in awe. There was no mistaking it, the long black hair, the ethereal beauty and kindness that was in her smile and eyes not to mention her familiar betsushimiko outfit. She was the spitting image of the sacred statue in the cave near Sango's old village.

'_Kagome.' _Chimed the warrior priestess, _'It's good to see you my dear child.'_

"Why." Choked Kagome her eyes wide, she swallowed and continued, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding you're cave?"

"Who are you talking to Kagome?" asked Shippou confused. He looked at the spot where Kagome was staring at and looked back at her face. "I don't see anybody."

'_Nobody but you can see me. I thought it would be easier this way. But I am here to speak to you about the Band of Seven.'_

"Are you the one who is making me feel this way?" whispered Kagome.

The warrior miko nodded, _'Yes. The truth is that you and your friends need to make peace with them. Do not hate them for they are only pawns who are being manipulated on Naraku's chessboard.'_

"But why?"

'_You're friends need their help. It is the only way to avoid a great calamity. And they are not as evil as you think. They only need the right guidance, I believe you will find the path of their leader most interesting. He needs you're help whether he knows it or not.'_

"Bankotsu needs my help? How am I supposed to help him? Them?!"

Midoriko smiled, _"I do not want them to be sent to hell when they have such great potential, and you are the __**only**__ one who is capable of saving them. With your strong heart Kagome, you will be able to accomplish greater things than even I. Here is a token that I think will help you. Goodbye." _She faded into the air until she disappeared.

Gasping, Kagome looked down, for something had appeared around her neck in a great burst of white light. Shippou gave a startled yelp.

It was a necklace in the shape of a cross. A cross that was exactly identical in shape and size to the one on Bankotsu's forehead recalled Kagome gulping. The chain it was on and the metal the cross was extremely light and was a silver colour, it shined in the sunlight beautifully until Kagome averted her gaze at the brightness of it.

"Kagome where'd you get the necklace? Wow! That really looks like the mark that Bankotsu has on his forehead don't ya think?"

Kagome clapped her hand on Shippou's mouth.

"Shippou!" she hissed fiercely, "You can't tell anybody about this necklace alright! I mean it, absolutely nobody! Especially Inuyasha!"

Shippou nodded vigorously against her hand. Sighing in relief she withdrew her hand. They looked down when they heard shouts below.

"Inuyasha. So nice to see you again." Purred Naraku from underneath the baboon cloak. Hideous brown tentacles burst out from underneath it and they squirmed until Kagome felt like heaving.

"Hey! What's the deal!" barked Bankotsu, "I thought you wanted us to destroy Inuyasha!"

"Bankotsu, that _is_ what I want. However it is obvious to me that that is not going to be happening. You and you're comrades are just too weak. Unfortunately I have decided to end our little deal, I will be taking back my shikon shards now."

The Shichinintai all looked outraged at this.

"Screw you." seethed Bankotsu his eyes narrowing dangerously, he raised his Banryuu threateningly and pointed it at Naraku. "Too bad for you though Naraku that we don't plan on handing them over!"

Naraku chuckled menacingly. Then his tentacles sprang to life, they became even larger and whipped towards the members of the Shichinintai.

"He's destroying his own allies?" said Sango incredulously.

"Of course, that's just the underhanded kind of thing that Naraku would do." said Miroku looking disgusted.

"Everybody get him!" ordered Bankotsu. The Shichinintai all attacked and within minutes, were furiously battling the tentacles.

Kagome saw to her horror one tentacle inching sneakily behind Bankotsu's back.

"No!" she screamed, the others raised their heads in shock at her cry.

Without thinking Kagome whipped out an arrow and shot it at the tentacle. Bankotsu, surprised at the bright pink light that had appeared behind turned around, his eyes widening as he realized what had happened.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for! They're our enemies!" shouted Inuyasha furiously.

"I refuse to let them die like this!" screamed back Kagome notching another arrow at a tentacle that was heading towards Jakotsu.

"Wench! We don't need you're help!" yelled Bankotsu as he cut open an oncoming tentacle.

"Yeah, yeah! Save it for someone who believes you!"

A sacred arrow burst the tentacle that had risen sneakily up to Jakotsu's side. He yelped in surprise.

Miroku scowled, "Lady Kagome is right, I am loathe to admitting it, but it is dishonourable to stand back and watch Naraku do another underhanded thing to somebody."

"But-." Interjected Inuyasha angrily.

"**Yes**, Inuyasha. They were, or are our enemies still. But we will decide what to do after the battle is over. Our real enemy is Naraku and he is currently trying to destroy them right now. And frankly, the Shichinintai are extremely strong, they could make valuable allies."

"I don't know what the monk is saying." Growled Kouga unsheathing his claws, "But anything Naraku does-," he leapt up into the air to joining the fight, "-I'm gonna do the opposite!"

Inuyasha snarled but unsheathed Tetsuiga, "Move aside!" he yelled to everybody.

The Shichinintai and Kouga all leapt aside as Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar against Naraku's golem. It burst apart and little pieces of brown tentacle and white baboon cloak littered the ground.

"Kukuku." Naraku laughed his voice fading, "You can't escape me forever. I will destroy you…"

Silence fell on the battlefield.

"I don't know if I should rip you apart or thank you." said Suikotsu drily at Inuyasha.

He scoffed, "Shut up, I only did it because anything that pisses off Naraku will do nicely for me."

"He means to say that he did it for Lady Kagome." said Miroku solemnly clapping a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha shrugged it off and looked away, keh'ing.

"As did I." said Kouga quickly.

"Thanks Kouga, Inuyasha." smiled Kagome warmly. Kirara had landed and now she stood by her comrades.

"What. The. Fuck." growled Bankotsu. He slammed Banryuu into the ground and pointed a finger at Kagome. "You just had to interfere didn't ya! Well the Shichinintai can take care of themselves you know!"

"Big Brother." Said Renkotsu quietly, "We owe her our lives."

Bankotsu scowled. "No we don't!"

Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu all sighed, Renkotsu put a hand against his forehead while Suikotsu folded his arms, "She saved you and Jakotsu against two of the tentacles and convinced her friends to help. I know, I don't like it any more then you do but who knows what the outcome would have been if she hadn't helped?"

Bankotsu growled and turned away crossing his arms, "Fine, whatever. But I'm not going to say thank you!"

Jakotsu sighed, "Big Brother.." _Sometimes you are such a kid._

"Why you ungrateful.." Kouga looked ready to rip his head off so Kagome intervened.

"No! It's fine I really don't care whether he says thank you or not. I'm just glad that everybody's still alive."

Everybody stared at her in shock.

"Glad…that we're alive" choked out Suikotsu, his expression stunned.

Inuyasha stomped over to her, "What do you mean, you're glad! If you hadn't forgotten Kagome, they kidnapped you and tried to kill us every chance they got! They have killed countless numbers of people and have raped and pillaged and _enjoyed _every minute of it! They also took you're shards and are _zombies_ Kagome, . A.K.A. the walking dead!"

Kagome glared at him, "I know! I know that they've slaughtered all those poor, innocent people but I'm sure if we just give them a chance they can change for the better! Don't you understand Inuyasha? They were forced to do all those things against us because of Naraku! And just because they are the _walking dead _Inuyasha is no reason to hate them! Need I remind you that _Kikyo _is one as well!?"

Inuyasha flinched, "T-That's different!" he stammered looking away.

"No, you're right Inuyasha! She's much worse! She has a piece of _my_ soul and feeds off the souls of the dead that need to move on! And need I remind you also that _she _has tried to kill me more times than the Shichinintai _without_ Naraku's orders!"

Inuyasha seemed unable to respond.

Miroku coughed delicately interrupting the awkward silence, "So, I believe the only question is, what happens now?"

Everyone looked at each other uneasily, "Band together?" suggested Sango.

The Shichinintai looked thoughtful.

Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu, "Well…since we all have the same goal…" he trailed off.

Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu who shrugged reluctantly, "It will be a change. But one for the better I believe."

Sighing he looked at Ginkotsu who clanged his agreement.

"What about you Jakotsu?" asked Bankotsu hopefully. "Yes!" he said eyes alight with glee, "Anything to be with my precious Inuyasha!" he conveniently seemed to have forgotten his previous anger at Inuyasha for being in love with Kagome.

Bankotsu frowned at this, "Fine." He said, "I guess we will travel with you. But only until **I **say so, I am still the leader and therefore my decision is the final one." He glared at them all daring them to disagree.

"Hey! Let me just tell you one thing Bankotsu, I'm the one that makes decisions here!" barked Inuyasha.

"Great!" said Kagome happily clapping her hands together. "Now how about we make camp? I am absolutely famished right now." Bankotsu and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her while she kept her smile on.

Inuyasha looked outraged at the turn of events but Kagome pointedly ignored his thunderous scowl but continued to talk cheerfully. "How about camping in that clearing in the forest that we saw earlier? It's definitely a big enough place for all of us and we can decide what our next move is after a full belly!"

Kouga scowled, "Work together? With those guys? I'll agree not to kill them but I refuse to stay with them, they _reek_ of graveyard soil." and without further ado he picked up Kagome's hands in his own and stared deeply into an uncomfortable Kagome, "Kagome, I'm sorry to leave you like this but rest assured I'll be coming in to check up on you. Until then Dogbreath you'd better protect my woman ya hear!" he sped off waving a goodbye to her, leaving an enraged hanyou and a slightly flustered Kagome.

"Whatever." scoffed Bankotsu putting Banryuu on his shoulder. "Let's go and make freaking camp before I change my mind."

"That's the spirit." Mumbled Sango under her breath, everybody chuckled at this while Inuyasha and Bankotsu scowled, silently agreeing for the first time, then glaring at each other because of it. Kagome rolled her eyes at their antics, "Boys." She said shaking her head.

The Shichinintai climbed onto Ginkotsu's back while Sango and Kagome clambered onto to Kirara's. Shippou jumped onto Miroku's, sensing the oncoming girl talk.

"Kagome, what exactly happened while you were with the Shichinintai?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome curiously from over her shoulder.

Kagome was uncomfortably aware of Inuyasha perking his ears at her question and how everyone's eyes swivelled towards their direction.

"Not much." She said carefully, "Renkotsu kidnapped me and met up with Ginkotsu and Jakotsu in an underground cave where he repaired Ginkotsu after his fight with Inuyasha. And then today we met up with everyone else. They left me with Ginkotsu so he could guard me until they sent up the signal and..." She shrugged, indicating the end of it.

"That's it?" asked Sango surprised. "They didn't do anything…indecent did they?"

Bankotsu and Inuyasha both choked.

"No!" said Kagome vehemently. She glared darkly at the two, Bankotsu still gagging at the question and Inuyasha cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"If you did…" Inuyasha growled.

"You're kidding me right? Us? Touching your whore? Please, we have better taste." sneered Bankotsu.

Inuyasha and Kagome flushed.

"Hey! Don't call me a whore!"

"No one talks to Kagome like that with me around!"

"You're right, you're much too prudish anyways! I bet you're still a virgin as well!"

"Why you…! After I saved you're sorry ass as well!"

"You did **not** save me! I had it under control!"

"URGH! Men and their damned pride! Would it kill you to just say thank you?!"

"Hey, Jakotsu is this the first time that Bankotsu's ever been like this with a woman?" whispered Suikotsu.

Jakotsu was watching the two argue, "Yeah, he's never been like this. They're acting like an old married couple."

Bankotsu and Kagome both looked at him darkly. Jakotsu flinched, an expression of panic on his features before he quickly scrambled behind a bemused Suikotsu and peeked out cautiously.

Miroku who had overheard chuckled, "Believe me, this is like just what happens between Inuyasha and Kagome. Once upon a time Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't be within a few feet within each other without arguing. It still happens sometimes but Kagome has a way of always winning."

"How?" asked Jakotsu intrigued, in spite of himself.

"See the beads around Inuyasha's neck?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He glared at the monk. "Mind your own business monk! I don't need these guys all up in my business."

"Inuyasha, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Just because she has you chained like a dog around her pinky finger.." said Miroku soothingly.

"_Do you have a death wish?"_

Miroku cheerfully ignored this last bit, "The beads around Inuyasha's neck are a powerful charm that enables Kagome to say the magic word which forces him to obey her."

"Really? What's the magic word?" asked Suikotsu raising an eyebrow. Hell, he couldn't see the pretty, spunky girl getting the rough edged hanyou to obey her. No way in hell.

Miroku smiled mysteriously. "Don't worry, you'll see her using it on him soon enough. By tonight I'm sure his sulkiness will drive her over the edge."

"No way." breathed Jakotsu, "I want one for my darling Inuyasha! Then he can be my slave.." he trailed off his eyes dreamy with all the possiblities.

Miroku turned green while Suikotsu closed his eyes and sighed in disgust.

"We're here." announced Bankotsu jumping off Ginkotsu and stretching. They had entered a large clearing in the forest. It was situated right by a mountain which provided adequate shelter from the wind.

They divided up into their different tasks: Bringing firewood, refilling water bottles, setting out sleeping bags and taking out ramen cups from the bags. This last task was done by Kagome, who was thankful that she had brought enough ramen to feed a large army due to Inuyasha's incessant cravings for them.

"What are those?" asked Renkotsu, picking up a cup and examining it curiously.

"Ramen cups." replied Kagome plucking it from his hands and filling it with some water that Shippou had helpfully handed to her.

"Ra-men cups What are you blabbering on about now wench?" asked Jakotsu tilting his head. Everybody had formed a large circle with the Shichinintai on one side and the Inu gang on the other side.

"They're pretty simple." nodded Kagome ignoring Jakotsu's barb, "You add some boiling water and a flavour packet to some dried noodles and voila! Edible food."

"I dunno. Sounds kinda fishy to me." said Suikotsu doubtfully.

Kagome laughed softly, "Trust me. Inuyasha and the others thought it was weird too, but now we have it practically every night. They're very addicting."

She got up and handed one to everybody and a pair of chopsticks. She stopped at Ginkotsu. "Can you eat this?" she asked curiously.

Bankotsu was wolfing down the noodles heartily, "He can't eat." He said with some difficulty through all the noodles in his mouth.

Kagome looked at him disgustedly, but added. "At all?"

"Nope. Never could. He's a demon after all. He doesn't need to."

"Demons eat." pointed out Kagome. "Every time I turn around I see another village that's been massacred because a demon's been feeling peckish.

Bankotsu shrugged, "Demons don't need to eat. They only do it to scare people. It's their nature, but only for the weak ones though."

"What about the powerful ones like Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku curiously.

Inuyasha keh'd. "He doesn't need to eat. Braid-boy over there is only half right. Demon's don't have to eat its true, but human flesh strengthens us. Sesshomaru despises humans and the bastard probably thinks that such weak lengths are beneath him."

"Really, I never knew that." said Kagome surprised. "It explains a lot."

"That's cuz you're too dumb to think about things like that." snorted Inuyasha from the tree where he had been resting.

He opened one eye and flinched when he saw Kagome's blazing eyes.

"Here we go." murmured Miroku.

The Shichinintai looked up in interest to see what would happen next while Sango and Shippou continued to sip on their noodle cups. Kilala mewled and began to wash her paw.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed off the tree where had been sitting and formed an Inuyasha's shaped crater on the ground. "YOU INSUFFERABLE JERK!" hollered Kagome standing over the crater.

Inuyasha picked himself up with some difficulty. "Jeez! What'd you do that for!" he barked ignoring Miroku and the other's sighs. Jakotsu and Suikotu looked a little frightened, while Bankotsu seemed amused. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu watched in mild interest."

Kagome sucked in a breath and Inuyasha's ears flattened.

Needless to say Inuyasha stayed in his crater for the rest of the night.

"I'm going for a walk." said Kagome primly. She passed the others wary faces. Suikotsu whistled when she was out of earshot. "I do not want to ever get on Lady Kagome's bad side"

Sango laughed, "Kagome does have a temper."

Shippou walked over to the crater cautiously, "Hey! I think he's unconscious! Stupid Inuyasha.. Hasn't he learned yet not to get Kagome mad?"

With the tension broken everybody slowly fell into quiet conversations. Everybody that is, except for Bankotsu who slipped away quietly.

"Urgh! That Inuyasha! He always has to pick a fight!" groused Kagome kicking a pebble into the stream where she was standing.

She sat down with a sigh. She had gone quite far actually, lost in her dark thoughts. However, she forgot her anger in the face of the peaceful scenery. She began to hum while finger combing her hair absently. The moon shined brightly above, its beams falling softly on Kagome's raven head, she sighed softly in contentment.

Finally, unable to stand the silence she spoke.

"Are you going to come out?" she asked after a while.

"Heh, how did you know I was here?"

"You do have a jewel shard after all."

"Right. Forgot about that, Inuyasha's trusty jewel detector right?" Bankotsu replied back teasingly.

Kagome turned and mock glared at him.

He settled himself down comfortably beside her, "Just kidding. But I just wanted to make sure you still weren't angry."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. I don't blame you, my temper kinda gets the better of me sometimes. But seriously how else am I supposed to deal with Inuyasha." She complained.

He chuckled and they settled into an easy silence.

Bankotsu broke it, "I just wanted to ask…"

"Why I saved you before?" finished Kagome. She looked at his surprised cerulean eyes and flushed from the heat of the gaze and looked down. _Damn this guy! Why does he have to be so good looking!? Stupid Naraku…it should be illegal to resurrect cute assassins!_

She was only feeling this way she decided, because of Midoriko. Yes that was it, she was making her feel this way so Kagome could help the Shichinintai. Then thinking of that, she remembered the necklace that was hanging underneath her priestess clothes. She gripped it automatically through her haori.

"It's the obvious thing to ask. But I can't answer you because I don't really know myself." This was true she realized with some surprise. She didn't do it just because of Midoriko, she had actually _wanted_ to of her own accord. Seeing those cerulean eyes of his darken with hate and anger and a bit of fear had made Kagome…sad. She had wanted to see him give his familiar smirks of his and give a cocky retort, seeing him angry, hateful and…a little bit fearful made her heart twist painfully inside her chest.

"Heh, you probably just did because I'm so attractive." smirked Bankotsu smugly.

Kagome gasped, "Why you conceited, arrogant little…"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Whoa, calm down. You're pretty feisty huh?"

Kagome punched him on the arm. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, it didn't even hurt. "What? Now you're violent as well?"

She scowled at him and turned her head petulantly away.

She really was attractive. He noted, it was no wonder why the wolf and the mutt Inuyasha had fallen so hard for her. She had the perfect figure, slender with long slim legs something which her priestess outfit tried to hide futilely but only accentuated. Her long black hair cascaded down to her small waist and her chocolate brown eyes were large and doe-like. Her delicate lush lips looked incredibly soft and looked even more so when she bit her lip, adorably he added unconsciously.

He frowned at himself, unhappy with where his thoughts were going.

But, he decided. It really wasn't his fault feeling this way. She was quite attractive, while also being quite a piece of work. Spunky yet gentle and kind. A weird combination, and one he was unaccustomed to. His perception of human females were that they were all docile and weak, the only expression he saw on them was either fear or ecstasy, and even then there was a hint of wariness while he was bedding them.

He snapped out of his thoughts and jerked his head up his hand reaching instinctively for Banryuu.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, alarmed, she craned her neck to look at where Bankotsu was staring at in the bushes across from them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! Phew, another chapter done! Did you guys like it? Well let me know, I've edited it like a billion times, grammar is so not one of my strong suits. It's a relief to finally post it, the long hours into the morning though were totally worth it though because of your comments. Keep it up!

much thanks,

-bamboo princess


	3. The Bringer of Darkness

Chapter 3

The Bringer of Darkness

It was infuriating.

After decades of waiting.

After all the obstacles.

After countless schemes and plots.

He still did not have the Jewel of Four Souls.

He still did not have his enemies dead after all the numerous demons he had thrown at them.

And the only one that he had succeeded in killing had been brought back to life.

And most irritatingly, he couldn't touch her because of it.

Well, Naraku had a plan.

This time he would destroy every last one of them.

"Holy shit!" flinched Bankotsu, damn that girl had a set of lungs!

"What the hell is that!?" gasped Kagome staring at the black horse that had emerged from the forest.

Not just any horse.

A demon horse.

It was huge, two or three times bigger than any horse Kagome had ever seen. It was entirely black save for it's golden eyes and the matching full gold moon on it's brow. It's tail and mane didn't hang like other horses either, it floated in the air resembling a midnight black cloud, untouched by gravity. It was, Kagome thought, like it had just stepped out from a traditional Japanese painting. But the only clue that it was a demon save for it's size and marks, was it's aura. It was giant, powerful, intoxicating and yet….gentle. Not malevolent like so many other demons Kagome had met. This one was practically pure almost. Another thing, Kagome noticed was that it radiated darkness, no it _was_ the shadows or that all shadows came from him. It blended in perfectly with the dark backdrop of the forest and Kagome thought that even if the sun shone on the horse, she doubted that it would be able to pierce the inky darkness that surrounded it.

"Damn that thing surprised me." swore Bankotsu heaving Banryuu into the ground once more. He sat back down against the tree and leaned against it closing his eyes.

"You're-you're not afraid?" Kagome asked surprised.

Bankotsu opened one eye, "Do you see anything to be afraid of?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed sarcastically at the still horse.

"Geez. You stupid? You don't even know what it is do you?"

"Care to enlighten me oh great one?" asked Kagome sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

Bankotsu closed his eyes again sighing, "Fine, again with the temper. That my dear Ka-go-me is a demon. But one that is unique from all other demons. It doesn't eat human flesh at all, or have a diet like other horses. No, what it feeds off of is its element. This one is obviously feeds off the night, which is to say, the power of the moon."

"Are there other ones like this?" asked Kagome entranced. Sensing her curiosity, the horse inched closer, whinnying.

"Yup, only one other kind. The ones that feed off light." nodded Bankotsu, "They're both extremely powerful and since there were never many to begin with, they're practically extinct now after they've killed each other so much."

"Oh." breathed Kagome. The horse had come closer now, until Kagome could have stretched out her hand and would have been petting it but it's golden eye gaze kept her rooted to the spot.

"Aren't you gonna name it?" asked Bankotsu raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I do something like that?" asked Kagome, she stared at him in shock.

The mercenary shrugged, "It's chosen you as its rider."

"Really? It wants…to be with me?" gasped Kagome.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "You really are stupid." He muttered, "Yeah, so pick a name for the thing. It's chosen you as for its master after all."

The horse bared its teeth at the young mercenary, offended by the 'thing' comment.

"Hey, you don't have to pay attention to 'that', he's not worth it." glared Kagome at Bankotsu who smirked back cockily at her. Gathering up her nerve she turned and she stepped slowly, deliberately and held up a hand inches from the horse's nose. It snorted impatiently and shoved its nose under her hand and nickered in satisfaction.

Kagome giggled softly then an idea struck her, "Hey, do you mind if I call you Mizu?"

The giant horse bucked its head and Kagome giggled again, "Good then you won't mind if I tell you that I refuse to be you're master! We're partners and we work as a team!" The horse stamped it's feet and bucked it's head.

Bankotsu stood up sighing, "Ok, now that that's over can we go now?"

"You don't have to be so impatient you know!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Bankotsu turned his back to the girl but he still looked at her from over his shoulder from the corner of his eye. _Unbelievable, that girl has enough power to tame a spirit horse? Only the powerful and courageous may do it and here she is a priestess no less. She's just a mere girl, weak to begin with, unable to control fully her powers. _

He looked ahead still musing, _This girl Kagome...I've never met anyone like her. She's definitely…intriguing. _

"What the hell is that!" cried Inuyasha drawing Tetsuiga when he saw Mizu following Bankotsu and Kagome back to the campsite.

Kagome scowled at him, "Inuyasha put that thing away. Mizu's not dangerous."

"Kagome, you tamed an element horse?" asked Sango looking shocked.

"Yeah, and his name is Mizu."

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsuiga looking grumpy, "What'd Sango say?"

Sango quickly explained to everybody about element horses.

Kilala bounded over to the shadow demon and they sniffed each other cautiously. Finally Mizu snorted and backed up towards Kagome.

"Hey, what's wrong? Kilala's on our side." soothed Kagome patting his neck.

Kilala mewled looking confused and walked back to Sango glancing back at the demon horse curiously.

"It's probably because Kilala resembles the light spirits that shadow demons are so wary of." commented Miroku. "With the flames around her tail and paws, she does look a lot like them."

"Yeah but Kilala's done nothing but good for us, there's no reason that Mizu should be afraid." argued Kagome.

"That's really weird, why the fuck would that horse pick you as its rider." sniffed Jakotsu, sitting cross legged against Ginkotsu.

"What's that supposed to mean!" snapped Kagome.

Jakotsu scowled at her, "What that's supposed to mean wench, is that horse is incredibly powerful. Why would something like that pick you -a weak mortal _woman_ with barely any powers to speak of- as it's rider?"

Inuyasha balled his fists, "Why you! No one speaks like that to Kagome!"

Jakotsu blinked up at him, "Oh Inuyasha.." he smiled dreamily, "I love it when you're angry."

Inuyasha blinked turning green.

"Ignore him, he's always like that." sighed Suikotsu. Ginkotsu clanged in agreement.

"That guy's really creepy." whispered Shippou from besides an amused Sango. She nodded in silent agreement.

Miroku sighed, "Lady Kagome is not weak. She has vast amounts of purifying power but has no control of them yet. It's a wonder that she can use them at all without any formal teaching unlike Lady Kikyo who was taught them at the age of a young girl. Besides, Kagome is the only one that has dealt Naraku any real damage."

Renkotsu looked up interested, "What do you mean monk?"

Miroku smiled reminiscently at the memory, "Well, we were in battle, and Naraku surrounded us with his miasma. Kagome spotted Naraku and she fired an arrow at him, stopping his miasma. Then she fired another one, destroying his body." Miroku replied, looking up at the sky.

The others looked stunned while Shippou and the Inu gang looked smug. Kagome laughed embarrassedly putting a hand behind her head nervously.

"Not bad. Too bad the arrow thing is the only thing that's going for her, she's still a weak human female." commented Bankotsu a little too casually from besides Jakotsu.

"I'm sorry Bankotsu, what was that?" said Kagome with a sweet smile.

Bankotsu just looked up at her and smirked, it was so easy to manipulate her.

Kagome closed her eyes bringing her fist up, ooh what she wouldn't give to shove his face in the dirt like she did with Inuyasha.

She was about to settle for rendering him deaf with her shrieking but stopped when she saw that Mizu, had in fact bit Bankotsu.

On the head.

With his extremely large, blunt teeth.

Very hard it seemed by the way Bankotsu leapt up and swore clutching his head and threatening the demon with his Banryuu.

The horse snorted and turned away from the silly, braided man and doubled his anger by flicking his cloud-like tail at his nose.

Kagome and the others started to laugh.

Bankotsu picked up his Banryuu and thrust it at the demons nose.

The demon snorted and kicked him in between the legs then on the head after he collapsed, then spat on Banryuu for good measure.

Bankotsu slept very deeply that night while staying in the fetal position with a hill sticking out of his head.

The men stayed away from the horse for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naraku glowered at the offered mirror before him. So they were all getting along were they? Well, let them enjoy their happiness, they wouldn't be enjoying anything else after what he planned for the miko.

He watched as the black horse snorted and knelt on the ground as Kagome sat against him dozing.

Hmmm. An element horse, it would be difficult to get past it and to the miko, they were notoriously protective of their riders and only another would be a match for it.

"Kagura." He said simply.

"Yes?" asked the wind witch appearing before him.

"Bring Hakudoushi to me. I have a task for him."

She bowed and melted into the shadows once more.

* * *

Kagome sighed and stretched. She felt rejuvenated and ready to take on the day after a good night's sleep. She smiled when she saw the demon beside her. She had been right, not even the sun shining brightly above them could pierce through the shadows that surrounded him.

"Good morning K-Kagome." yawned Shippou beside her. He and Sango had just awoken as well. The menfolk had already awoken.

"Good you're finally up. Let's get movin'." Said Inuyasha jumping down from a tree where he had been resting on.

Kagome nodded and picked up her yellow bag. She was surprised when Mizu nudged her gently with his nose and indicated that she should go sit on his back. "Oh ok." She said, shying away slightly from his gargantuan form. She took a deep breath and slowly climbed on, even when he was lying on the ground he was huge! The demon stood up with all four hooves planted firmly on the ground and Kagome squeaked from the sudden movement.

She turned and realized that everyone was ready to go as well, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were sitting on Kilala's back while Inuyasha stood impatiently. The Shichinintai were on Ginkotsu's back.

"Ready everyone?" asked Kagome. Everyone nodded back. That was when Mizu jumped.

In the _air_.

Kagome shrieked hanging on for dear life while the horse whinnied soothingly.

"I can't believe you fly!" the stunned girl cried. She shrieked again as they picked up speed and buried her face against his mane.

Kilala drew pace with them, "How're you doing?" called Sango.

"I'm doing good." Kagome smiled weakly. "Riding on Mizu is definitely different from riding on Kilala." Sango laughed softly at her reply.

"Dammit." growled Inuyasha jumping between the two.

Kagome looked down at him on surprise, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He scowled, "I'll tell ya what's wrong, we're going too damn slow because of that freakin' tank down there!"

"Inuyasha, it's to be expected. With the new people in the group of course we're going to be slower." soothed Kagome, "Besides, with the extra help it'll definitely be worth it don't ya think?"

Inuyasha scowled again but didn't answer.

"Hey, where are we going anyways?" called Bankotsu.

Kilala and Mizu lowered until they were close to the ground both of them on either side of the metal contraption while Inuyasha stayed on Kagome's other side not jumping any more but running speedily on the ground.

"As far away from Mt. Hakurei as possible." answered Miroku. "You told us this morning that that was where Naraku was staying and that he only ordered you to kill us and that after you can keep the jewel shards. I'm sure that whatever Naraku has planned, he will be finishing up his business in Mt. Hakurei soon. I'd rather us try to find a way to defeat him then mindlessly going after him trying to kill him. Brawn will get us nowhere with him."

"Sounds like a good idea, but what will happen when Naraku starts to pursue us?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles, "So what? He'll be tasting my Tetsuiga is what."

Bankotsu scoffed, "Right Dog, that is after I chop his head off with my Banryuu."

"Shup up!" shot back Inuyasha, "If ya hadn't noticed Bankotsu, my Tetsuiga trumps you're old halberd any day!"

Bankotsu growled and opened his mouth to retort.

Kagome sighed, "Great, now we have two Inuyashas." she commented drily.

Mizu snorted in disgust and Kagome patted him in sympathy.

"You called?"

"Yes, destroy Inuyasha and the rest of his pathetic friends. I want those jewel shards of those traitorous Band of Seven back."

"What about the night horse?"

"Leave it to Entei. He will be more than a match for it."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! What's up? Hope everyone had a nice Valentines Day. I know, I know, I should have updated sooner. But lately I've been caught up with Naruto so I haven't really been in an Inuyasha mood. I actually wrote this during winter break and was unfinished but I was reading it over and was like "Nah! Let's put it up, everyone probably wants to read more of it anyways even if the end is cruddy.' Well, let me know if you like it so far!

-Bamboo Princess


End file.
